


Of Thunder and Metal

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark may have an interest in the Asgardian named Thor. He has an idea of how to become closer to him, friends or maybe more. Tony may just get his wish, but it may not be the way he expected it to be. Thor can be quite...surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After having defeated Loki and his army of beings from another world and repairing the broken city, the Avengers team was talked into having some relaxing time at Tony’s rebuilt Stark towers, which also now serves as his primary living building. Tony can be quite persuasive when he wants to be. Even Thor agreed to show up as well, much to Tony’s delight. Tony may give off a very straight womanizing appearance but deep down he was actually quite bisexual. And the Norse God very much tripped his trigger. The only one who actually knows this particular preference of Starks is Dr. Banner, who recently has become what you would call a best friend. They have shared many things over the past few months. 

So Tony being Tony wanted to get to know the man with the Hammer more, whether it be just as friends or something more, came up with the most brilliant idea. At least Tony thought so. Though to be fair in Tony Stark’s mind all his ideas are a brilliant work of art to which there are no equal. And his brilliant idea! Well all he needed to do was get everyone together at his new place as a celebration and let everyone enjoy the new toys of the very new and improved Stark Tower’s while he puts his other plan into motion. The best part. He talked everyone into it with almost no issues. Bruce was easy. Just let him play with all his technology that almost no one else in the world has. Romanov was enticed with his new martial arts equipment and new state of the art weapons. As was Legolas. Capt’n was probably the hardest. There was a work out room that did interest him but Tony had to pull the “It will be good for everyone if everyone is there card” to get him to say yes. Thor was satisfied with the explanation of “It’s just a Midgardian custom”. 

So it was settled. Everyone was to spend at least one week at Stark Towers. And they arrive tonight. Tony was nervous. Not that he would ever admit that, maybe to Bruce, but even that is iffy. Bruce only vaguely knows of how he feels towards Thor, he never got the courage to actually tell him the truth. He wanted to, he really did, but it was just too embarrassing and awkward for him to admit, even to his best friend and only fellow English speaker of the group. 

The first to arrive was Bruce, always punctual when not a giant green rage monster. They had some mindless chatter about how Tony finished the repairs on the tower and some new theories on arc reactor technology, and about halfway through the conversation the object of Tony’s affections came barging into the towers with the exclamation, “Metal Man! I have arrived and made it to your domicile with no troubles!” 

“Thor, hey, welcome to my new abode. Do make yourself at home. Just oh, one thing, please don't break any dishes. We don't do that here. Maybe at Doc’s place but my things are much too…well they are mine.”

“I shall refrain from breaking of the dishes.” The smirk Thor gave was adorable but at the same time ever so suspicious to Stark and sent a shiver down his spine. 

About two hours later everyone else arrived and all said gave greetings and chatted briefly before all dispersing into the areas of the Tower in which they all had an interest. Oddly enough Thor stayed in the kitchen. Apparently he has been practicing making Midgardian cuisine for just this occasion. 

Tony followed Banner into one of the many labs to show him some of the special tricks and before he left to work on one of his new Iron Man suits he couldn’t help but ask Jarvis what everyone was up to. That’s when Tony saw Thor in the kitchen trying to cook. “Jarvis is he doing what I think he is doing.” Tony stared in disbelief at the image that appeared on the screen in front him. 

“It appears that he is cooking sir.”

“That’s what I thought. That’ll be all for now Jarvis, thanks.” With that Jarvis returned the screens to normal. Bruce having saw all this gave Tony quite the quizzical look.

“Tony…what are you planning?”

“Oh nothing much. Just a little of this and that. But for now, Ill go see if the mighty Thor needs some help in the kitchen.” With a wink at Bruce he left the lab, leaving Bruce standing there confused and suspicious of his newfound best friend. 

Tony found his in utter disarray. Utensils scattered everywhere, ingredients to only Odin knows what on every counter and stove top available, and Thor too was covered in many a things. The apron he had found did him no help. “Hey Man of Thunder, need some assistance with this…well whatever it is you would like to call it?”

“AHH! Metal Man! Just the person I would like to speak words with! I seem to be having trouble finding the things I need to complete the meal I was training to prepare. Your…what is the Midgardian word…kitchen! That was it! Your kitchen is quite vast and much confusing. I could use your help in finding my lost items.”

“You can call me Tony, since, it just HAPPENS to be my name,” he couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he continued, “but I would be glad to help you out if that’s what your asking. But first you must tell me what it is you are trying to make.”

“Well I found this amazing recipe for fried chicken, and this thing called cheesy potato’s and the item known as macaroni and cheese but made in the most…intriguing of ways. Instead of putting it on the stove they put in the oven! What an odd thing to do. But you Midgardian’s have all sorts of odd things. And I was also attempting to make a cake for dessert. I found chocolate cake to be most enjoyable. Metal ma- I mean Tony, you will help me with my challenge of the dinner?”

“Yes Thor, I will help you with your ‘challenge’ as you put it. But first I suggest we clean up this mess you made so we actually have some counter space to work with.” It took them 2 hours but they finally got everything together. And cleaned. With dinner made and ready to eat and the cake in the oven baking, Tony had Jarvis call everyone to dinner. 

They all got to the dinning area to see Thor standing there with the biggest smile they had ever seen. They looked at the table to see the food he had prepared. “Well does it look acceptable to everyone’s eyes? I had done many a research on what I should learn to cook. And this seemed the most desirable to your average Midgardian.”

Legolas oh sorry, Hawkeye, was the first to speak, “Thor, you made all this? Thor?”

“Yes. I thought to partake in one of your customs and make a meal for my friends. Though I did require the help of Metal- Tony. Since I do not know the workings and location of all the things in the kitchen.”

“It looks delicious Thor. We appreciate it.” Was Banner’s reply. Capt’n was the first to sit down and try the food. 

“It’s incredible! Who would have thought. Oh…no offense meant. It’s just your not…from around here and all.”

“None taken…uhh…Captain. Glad you are enjoying it. There is dessert to come.” Everyone was definitely impressed with Thor and I couldn’t blame him. He had a knack for cooking. Even knew what little thing to add to make it just perfect. And if the cake is anything like the batter…it’s going to be amazing. Tony couldn’t get over how smooth and rich it was. 

This was how most of the week went. They relaxed as a group on occasion but more often then not everyone did their own respective thing and Thor did most of the cooking. He sure can learn a lot in a short amount of time. And when the end of the week came and everyone left, Thor did something that threw a curve in his plan. But he wasn't going to complain. He asked Tony if he could stay with him for some time yet. He was not ready to go back to Asgard and he was not needed since his father was in excellent health. How could Tony say no. He had bonded some with the Norse God and this just gave him more time to get to know him. Alone at that. Tony really couldn't believe his luck. 

One thing Tony quickly learned about Thor, he was not shy. He would frequently walk around in nothing but boxers that Tony had provided him with and not understand how that could be possibly be awkward in any way. 

And then…it only got more awkward. It was there first weekend alone without the rest of the Avengers team, and Tony woke up about 10am, which was late for him, and he headed to take a shower. The door to the bathroom wasn’t shut all the way so Tony didn’t think that Thor could possibly be in there. But he was ever so wrong. He opened the door to see a naked God of Thunder standing bent over trying to figure out how turn on the shower. Tony was breathless and speechless and maybe just a little turned on, though that he may contest to. He was so busy staring at the perfect body before him that he hadn’t realized he dropped his towel and clothing that he had in his arms, which in turn alerted Thor to his presence. 

The Man of Thunder was a bit startled at first but when he turned to see it was just Tony he jumped with what seemed like relief. “Tony! I require your assistance once again! This contraption of which I am to become clean will not dispense water! It is most frustrating.”

Thor must have missed the fact that Tony was…flustered and by all other accounts very aroused, which for once he was grateful of Thor’s foreign way of thinking. Still not able to find his voice he walked over to the shower and turned it on, while Thor watched intently. Once the shower was on Thor was grinning like a child. “This is magnificent! Such interesting ways of becoming clean. Would you care to join me? There seems to be plenty of room for two.” 

The question made Tony turn at least five shades of red. And this Thor seemed to notice. “Tony, your face has become a most bright of reds. Is something the matter?”

“NO! I uhh…no…everything is fine. I just…have some things to go finish. Ill shower at another time.” With that he practically ran out of the bathroom. He would hide in his room for a while but Thor for some reason found it necessary to use his personal bathroom. So he just got dressed and went to go work on a suit and try very hard not to think about the naked Asgardian in his shower. Easier said than done. 

Finding no focus in the mechanics of his work, he gave up and went to watch T.V. maybe the news could calm his racing mind. There was some success in the T.V. idea until that is, Thor came out to stand right in front of him wet and naked just drying off his long hair with a towel that would barely cover anything on the giant mans body. “I cannot seem to find where I put my clothes. Have you seen them?”

Tony again was…speechless. But he had to answer, and he did recall seeing clothes somewhere…”Oh, uh…yeah…I saw some clothes on a chair in the kitchen.” He was trying hard not star or blush but he was having no such luck. “I’m going to go…take my shower now.” As Tony bolted to the bathroom he could have sworn he saw the Man of Thunder smirk. Could he know more then he is letting on? Tony shivered. He almost hoped he did.


	2. Chapter 2

After that incident with the shower Tony had been avoiding Thor just a little bit. He wasn't all that sure what he would say to him. He was almost sure that Thor knew something more then what he was letting on but Tony couldn't prove it. So the most he could do was try to act like nothing happened and go about as normal. 

The longer Thor stayed with him the more he learned how to cook. The Thunder God was a natural at it. And boy could he get creative. He made things Tony had never heard of before. And the desserts. They were like eating your own personal piece of heaven. If you believed in it that is. One night Tony was helping him make a cake of his own creations and it required an immense amount of chocolate. Thor being Thor could not cook without making a mess and got vast amounts of chocolate on what seemed every conceivable inch of his body. He also didn't wear a shirt under his cooking apron. Seeing Thor covered in chocolate was almost too much for Tony, and a little part of him slipped and he just couldn't help himself. He walked up to the blond man and with one finger gently wiped Thor’s mouth clean of the sweet offending substance and sucked the chocolate off his finger. 

Thor looked quite perplexed. And Stark was once again…at least five shades of red. He could not believe he just did that! Tony not realizing that Thor may have started to catch on didn't catch the meaning of Thor’s question. 

“How does it taste Tony? Is it how you say…delectable?”

Tony still flustered didn't know how to answer that so he didn't. Which prompted Thor into his next move. “No answer Tony? Well how about another taste then!” Thor wiped some cake batter off his chest with one finger and put it into Tony’s agape and unsuspecting mouth. Had he not had Thor’s finger in his mouth he would have yelped. “I believe this is where you suck off the batter which I have placed on my finger.” Tony not able to do anything but comply with the taller man’s instructions, sucked. He slid his tongue along the length of the digit moving over every inch within reach, careful not to miss any batter. Realizing Thor hadn’t put the entire digit into his mouth, he decided to slowly bring the rest of it in. Sucking and circling along the length with his tongue. A low but soft moan escaped his lips and that is what brought the “genius” back to reality. He needed air. He couldn't bring himself to look at the Man of Thunder right now but really didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

“Thor…I…I…feel a little…I…need to go out for some air for a bit. I’ll be back soon”

The Asgardian looked perplexed but didn't try to stop him. Tony did the one thing he had been avoiding doing for some time now. He got in one of his expensive cars and headed to Dr. Banner’s to talk. He had Jarvis call for him to let him know he was on his way and to be sure to be home when he got there. 

Not even bothering to knock he just stormed into the doctor’s house. Bruce having received Jarvis’s message was waiting for him in his living room. “I take it this is about Thor?”

“Perceptive as ever Doc.”

“Ok Tony, what's going on.” 

Stark went right into explaining his problem starting with his initial plan and ending with what just happened in his kitchen. He was practically in tears by the end of all this. 

“Tony, first thing. Stop pacing and come sit.” Stark hadn’t even realized he had been pacing, but complied and joined his friend on the couch. “Second,” he put his arm around Tony as he went on, “have you ever considered that maybe Thor isn’t as naïve as you think he is?”

“What? You mean to tell me that Thor. Thor! Has been purposely flirting with me?”

“It’s a suggestion yes. I mean he may not understand much of our customs or technology, but I would think flirting would be something that exists no matter where you live. Earth or Asgard.”

Tony took a minute to ponder what his friend was saying. Slightly frustrated, he collapsed and buried his face into his hands. “I don't know which is worse. Him realizing I was making moves on him or him not realizing at all and it just looks like im being…odd.”

Banner, seeing his friend in emotional distress, started rubbing slow comforting circles on his back. “You actually really like him don't you Tony.”

He nodded softly. “He turns me into this...flustered…speechless...mindless...awkward idiot! Me! A world famous genius turned into a flustered idiot!” Much to his embarrassment his voice cracked and a few tears rolled down his cheek.

“Oh Tony”, Banner pulled him into a hug, “have ever considered in that intelligent mind of yours, to just talk to Thor?”

The look he gave the doctor was priceless. “Talk to him? What would I say. He makes me…lose any ability to think with any intelligence.” He hide his face in Banner’s shoulder completely embarrassed at this point but he had to admit…it did feel good to say all of this out loud. 

Banner never thought he would see Tony Stark so…emotional for lack of a better word. It was quite the sight. “You would just talk to him. It doesn't matter how you would do it. You just talk. Tell him what’s on your mind. Tell him how you feel. For someone who is always so blunt, well both of you are like that really, but Thor especially, he isn’t going to judge you or think you weird for something.”

“I don't even know if he’s…you know…into guys,” was Tony’s muffled reply, since he still had his face buried in Banner’s shoulder. 

“He is.”

This got Stark’s attention. His head shot up and he stared at Banner in disbelief. “What?! How would you know?” 

“I asked him one of the nights we were all staying at your place. Curiosity got the better of me, so I asked him if sexuality mattered on Asgard. He said no, on Asgard it matters not what gender you seek as your mate. He himself would not care if it be man or woman.”

“You actually asked him?”

“Yes, it was one of the many questions that I posed to him. I mean most of my other one’s were far less personal but I asked a lot about life on Asgard.”

“So…maybe he isn’t as…naïve as I thought. But like you said…Thor is very…blunt. If he was interested don't you think he would have said something?”

“Maybe he was trying to…be a little more subtle. Im sure he’s realized by now that us Midgardian’s are a bit…more…shy then people from Asgard. Maybe he just didn't want to scare you off.”

“You have a point. But...I…” He buried his face in his hands once again. “Oh who am I kidding, you’re probably right. I’m just being a total coward about all this.”

“Tony, just talk to him. He may get you all hot and bothered and flustered to know end, but he’s an easy person to talk to regardless.”

“Thanks Banner, I don't know why I just didn't come talk to you sooner.”

“Well, because as brilliant as you are, you were being an idiot and for some reason let your embarrassed feelings prevent you from confiding in me.”

“Thanks for answering an rhetorical question Doc.”

“Anytime Stark.”

“Well I think it’s about time I take your advice and go talk to the one man that can turn me into an awkward ball of blushing silence.” He gave the doctor one last hug before leaving.

“Good luck Stark.” 

Tony arrived back at his house to find it unusually quiet. Thor is almost always making some sort of racket. Still needing time to mull things over he took this time to go take a hot shower, assuming that Thor had gone out, which he does do on occasion, usually making runs to the store. 

He undressed and stepped into the steaming water. All the tension he had built up in his muscles was just melting away, but a different one started building up. His mind jumped back to seeing Thor naked and wet and in his shower. He could feel himself getting hard just from the images of the other man. Without much thought he reached a hand down and began to slowly stroke himself, imagining what Thor’s hands would feel like all over his body. He was soon interrupted when he heard the door to his bedroom open. His hand shot up so fast you would think he had been caught. 

“Tony?”

“In the shower.” How he managed a reply is quite a mystery to him. 

The next thing Stark knew Thor was in the bathroom with him undressing. “You do not mind if I join you? It was most cold outside.”

“Oh…uh…yeah. Sure, you can join me I guess.”

When Thor entered the shower Tony had his back to him. As big as Tony’s shower was it still seemed like there wasn’t enough room for the two of them. Tony began to wash with soap when Thor decided to chime in. “Let me assist you.” He grabbed some soap and began to massage his shoulders and back. He couldn't believe how talented the blond man was with his hands. And those hands found there way to Tony’s ass. He jumped in surprise. “Thor! Uh…what are you doing?”

“Why I thought that was clear. Helping you become clean of course. Was there something else you wanted me to do?”

Tony was almost at a loss for words. “Well…uhh…no…I…”

Thor cut him off and surprised him by pulling him to his chest and whispering in a low seductive voice, “If there was something else, you need just ask.”

That sent a shiver right down his spine. And feeling that the he wasn't the only one who was turned on right now made him shiver once more. “Thor…I…ahh!”

The Asgardian had started to nibble on his ear and he could no longer form thoughts to form into sentences. “You Midgardian’s are so strange. It would have seemed that you were interested in me as a mate but would not just say so. And when I try to show you in your Midgardian way, you run away from me. I’ve decided that your ways are ineffective. Tony, I will not let you run away this time. I am just as interested in you as you seem to be in me. I would most enjoy a sexual relationship with you and by your state as of now I gather that this is acceptable for you.”

Tony nodded, not able to do much else. “Good. Now turn around.” The minute he did Thor pinned him to the shower wall and kissed him. Softly at first, letting Tony get used to him being there, when he was satisfied he was, he slid his tongue over Tony’s lips, asking for entrance. Which Tony gladly gave. He tried to fight the Man of Thunder for dominance but the battle was quickly lost. Nipping lightly at Tony’s bottom lip made him shudder. Thor moved lower to his neck, and gently nipped there as well, licking and sucking at the lightly bruised flesh. As he reached his collarbone he bit hard, leaving a nice mark. Tony moaned, and thrusted his hips forward without thinking, into the taller man’s. Thor groaned into Tony’s shoulder, enjoying the friction. The Thunder God ran his hands over the smaller one’s body, exploring every inch, and in doing so making Tony feel on fire everywhere he touched. Thor’s mouth still moving lower, reached a nipple, which was hard nub. Thor sucked and nipped earning the most enticing mewls from Stark. He continued this process until he reached his inner thigh, where he began to lick slow circles, inching closer and closer to Tony’s neglected member. 

Tony practically forgot how to breathe when he felt soft lips on the head of his throbbing dick. Thor took him slowly into his mouth inch by agonizing inch. He stopped when all 7.5inches of Tony were in his mouth. It gives one the impression that Asgardian’s don't have a gag reflex. And that was the last coherent thought Tony Stark had that night. Thor began to suck as he bobbed his head up and down, making sure to go from base to head each time, but his pace was slow, which teased Tony and made him see stars. His hands found there way to the blonds soft hair, and he held on for dear life. Thor added his tongue to the mix by licking in a swirling motion as he bobbed his head. Tony was in pure bliss. Then Thor picked up the pace. And Tony couldn't control the moans leaving his throat. Hearing him make such noises caused Thor to moan onto his dick, and the vibrations added to the increased speed were almost too much for Tony. If Thor kept this up he’d reach his climax. 

“Thor…ahh…i…if…you keep…up…this pace…I’ll…I’ll cum…” Not seeming to mind this outcome the Asgardian kept at it. Tony couldn't keep himself from thrusting into the blonde’s mouth. He hoped he doesn't hurt him. He didn't seem to mind this either, and since Tony was so caught up with his impending orgasm he didn't notice the taller man had entered two slick fingers inside of him until he felt them brush his sweet spot. Losing himself in the moment he thrusted into Thor’s hot wet mouth. Knowing he found what he was looking for, he began to thrust his fingers repeatedly into Tony’s prostate.

This was too much for him. “Thor…I…I’m...cu…cumming!” He came hard into Thor’s awaiting mouth, he didn't stop sucking until he was sure Tony was spent. He swallowed it all, and grinned up at Tony who was leaning against the wall. “We are not done here just yet.” 

Tony wasn't sure he could possibly continue. That is until Thor picked him up and pushed him against the shower wall. He could feel Thor’s large hard member at his entrance and he became hard once more. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, and Thor gently lowered him onto his throbbing member. It hurt. A lot. But Thor, holding him up with one arm, took the other and began stroking him, and softly kissing his swollen lips. Once Thor completely inside Tony he gave him a minute to adjust. Slowly the pain started dull and he was left with a very pleasant full feeling. He really did enjoy the feeling of having Thor take him, and claim him as his. He moved experimentally finding it starting to feel more and more pleasurable to do so. What Tony had failed to see was the effect this was having on Thor. 

“Tony, you know not what you do to me. You are so tight. And warm. And…OH!!” Tony had begun to ride him, and he had finally done to Thor what he had been doing to him. Rendered him speechless. And boy did it feel good, and in more ways then one. But unlike Tony, Thor was not going to have any of this teasing. He gripped Tony’s hips and began to fuck him. Hard. Remembering where his sweet spot was, he hit it with each thrust. Tony tightened his grip on the taller mans waist, as they both were lost in a sea of moans and pure bliss. 

Tony was close, he just needed a little more. And he may become embarrassed about this at a later time, but now he really didn't care. “Thor…I’m so close…just…need….could you…stroke me and bite m-“ he didn't even have time to finish his sentence, it seemed Thor could read his mind. He felt Thor’s hot mouth on his neck, and his soft but strong hand on his aching cock stroking, and soon enough he had bit down. Hard. That did Tony in. he came screaming Thor’s name. Feeling Tony cum, and with the tightening of muscles around his own cock, Thor came, filling Tony. 

He carefully lifted Tony off of him just enough so they could rinse off, though the smaller man never detached himself from Thor. Once they were rinsed Thor had shut off the water and led them back to Tony’s bedroom, where he gently set him down. Tony felt empty without the Asgardian next to him but he didn't have long to feel that, for not a minute later Thor had joined him under the blankets. He snuggled into the bigger mans chest. This felt…right. And he had never felt more safe and more at home in his entire life. Sure they had a lot to talk about, but that could easily wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in Thor’s arms was an experience that Tony could not put into words. He wasn't sure if they could last considering Thor does have obligations in Asgard but he will be grateful for whatever time he can have with the Man of Thunder. Thor still appeared to be asleep so Tony figured he could at least make this whole awkward conversation a little less awkward with some breakfast. He carefully slinked out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen to make a surprise breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins, juice, and even a little cereal. It took him about an hour to get everything together but as it seemed Thor was still fast asleep. He knew once Thor woke up that they would have to talk about what was going on between them. And Tony was still unsure if he could emotionally handle the answers that would inevitably come. He set the breakfast on his dresser and went over to wake his sleeping God of Thunder. He crawled back up next to him and placed soft kisses along his jaw and cheeks until he slowly opened his eyes.   
“Metal Man…Good morning.”  
“Morning sunshine. I brought you breakfast.”  
His eyes lit up like the star on top of a Christmas tree. “I would love breakfast! Midgardians have so many choices to choose from. It is quite incredible. What have you brought?”  
“It’s better if I just show you.” Tony went over and brought Thor the tray of food. He didn't look like he knew what to pick first. But Thor being Thor he ate well….a little bit of everything. Once they were done eating Tony started feeling a little bit nervous. He didn't know how to approach what he wanted to say to him.   
“Thor…we need to talk.”  
“What about?”  
“Well…us.”  
“Us? Is there something wrong? Was I unsatisfactory?”  
“No. Not at all. You were fantastic…I mean more…when I say us…I mean…what are we? Is this a relationship? Just a…fun time? Is this temporary?”  
“So you asking me because we had sexual relations this past night, if we are now engaged in one of the many social relationship customs of Midgard?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ahh. And now you would like to discuss this?”  
“If that is ok with you…yes I would.”  
I am more then fine with discussing whatever you wish I just was merely making sure I understood what you were asking of me.”  
“Ok. Well…where do we stand then? In what Midgardian social relationship custom do we fall under?”  
“I do not wish to hurt you feelings. As I may say something in the wrong way as I am still not fully accustomed to your way of talk.”  
Tony was already feeling hurt but he wasn't going to tell Thor that just yet. “Thor it is fine. That is why we are going to talk about this.”  
“I cannot argue then. There are things that I must make clear about this….us as you put it.”  
“Alright.”  
“I…” Thor barely even got to start that sentence as they were rudely interrupted by Jarvis.   
“Sir, Doctor Banner is here to see you.”  
“Can’t you tell him I am otherwise occupied?”  
“I tried Sir. He says it is of the utmost importance and will override my systems if you do not comply with his demands.”  
“Fine. Tell him we will be in the living area waiting for him.”  
“As you wish Sir.”  
“Thor…we really need to have this talk but we will have to pick this up later.”  
“I understand. I will be ready to talk whenever you wish to.”  
They didn't have to wait long for Banner to emerge into the Stark complex. He looked completely out of sorts.   
“Tony! Sorry that I had to barge in like this…but I need your help.”  
“Ok Doc, well why don't you calm down and come explain what it is you need help with.”  
After Banner had explained Tony felt ready have Thor get his Hammer and just give the Doc a good smacking. “What! You had to barge in while we were having a kind of important conversation for that! A party?!”   
“Tony, I know it seems…unnatural to you to care about other’s days of birth but I really wanted to do something special for one of our friends. And you have the biggest house to host. And the means to make one hell of a party.”  
“Doc…”  
“I think it is a most excellent idea.”  
Tony could only stare at him in shock. Banner however seemed delighted. “Thor! Thank you! I'm so glad your on board with my idea. Can I ask why?”  
“The Captain is one of us. Our comrade. Our friend. A celebration of his birth would be a most excellent way of showing our affections for him.”  
Well if Thor was on board Tony had to be as well. And I guess it wasn't the most horrible thing in the world. It just inconvenienced him a bit. And I guess he can overreact to things that inconvenience him. Though he was not sure why Banner was in such a fuss about this. “Well Doc, when did you want to throw this party?”  
“I…uh…tonight. That's why I was being a bit difficult. He only let it slip that his birthday was today and…you do throw the best parties in…well anywhere.”  
Tony knew he was playing at his ego but he does have a soft spot for the good but scary doctor so of course he would help. He had been emotionally closer to the doctor then he has been with anyone in well…ever. And he wasn't bad to look at.   
“Oh thank you Tony!” He leaped across the couch to hug him. Tony was surprised and Thor was laughing in his deep and sexy way. “Well Doc, it is hard to say no to you. Your kind of my best friend.”  
Banner arrived around 12 and they finished setting up around 4. Once they were done setting up they called in everyone for the surprise. Steve was going to show up a half hour after everyone else got there. He was definitely thoroughly surprised. He even seemed to be having a good time. There were drinks and fun party games all courtesy of Tony. Thor made the cake. Chocolate of course. That awkward conversation aside it was actually a pretty fun night. Around 3am all the guests left and Tony and Thor were left alone. Tony wanted to finish their talk but at the same time…he felt it could wait just a little bit longer.   
They were relaxing on the couch and Tony slid into his lap straddling him. He saw the pleasant surprise in Thor’s eyes and took that as his sign to continue. He kissed him passionately, his tongue making its way into Thor’s hot wet mouth. He moaned when he felt Thor’s member press up against his ass. His hands slid up Thor’s shirt taking in everything he could. His skin was so soft yet his body was almost as hard as a rock. A very pleasant combination. Before long Tony was pinned to the couch under Thor having his clothes stripped off. Once Tony was naked Thor got up and walked to the kitchen leaving Tony ever so confused. When he returned he had with him chocolate frosting, whip cream, sprinkles, and cherries.   
“Thor…are you trying to turn me into a cake?”  
“Is that a problem?”  
“I…suppose not…”  
Thor started with the frosting, coating on Tony’s nipples, naval, slowly making it to his aching cock. He repeated this process with the whip cream, sprinkles, and cherries. Once Tony was properly covered in Thor’s choice of dessert items he looked down at his “cake” with a smirk.   
“Now we can begin the fun!” The Thunder God made his way down Stark’s body slowly licking and lapping and making Tony squirm and quietly moan. When he got to his throbbing member Tony’s hands went straight to Thor’s long blond locks. Everything he did was to tease him and by Odin’s beard it worked. Slowly licking around the head and taking him in his hot wet mouth in the slowest possible way…and that thing he did with his tongue while taking him in…It was starting to become too much for Tony and he was becoming desperate for some relief so he tried to thrust into the Asgardian’s mouth to no avail…he hadn’t even noticed that Thor had restrained his hips…that blond bastard. Smarter than he looks. The teasing kept on and Tony realized that he probably was waiting for him to ask….for something…Thor really is smarter than he looks.   
“Th….Thor….Please…do more than tease me…” His face was so red he thought it might melt the couch.  
“I’d thought you’d never ask.” He positioned himself at Tony’s entrance and slowly thrusted until he was fully in Tony. He leaned forward and kissed him. Tony moaned in surprise. Hungrily kissing him back with all the passion he could muster. And once Tony had time to adjust he didn't hold back. He could thrust faster than people on Midgard and had much better accuracy. Tony was seeing stars. All he could do was moan Thor’s name. It wasn't long before Tony was cumming and Thor wasn't far behind. He collapsed onto Tony feeling very content.   
By this point it was 4am and they were both pretty exhausted. Tony was the first to fall asleep under Thor on the couch. Thor seeing Tony fast asleep just snuggled up to him and joined him. He knew Tony wanted to talk but he was obviously much to exhausted to do so this evening. They would just try again the next morning.   
And that Tony did. After they awoke the next day and Thor had made them breakfast of course, he has become quite the cook, Tony did in fact want to have their talk. So they sat down on the couch and Thor waited for Tony to start.   
“Well…before…Thor, you said there was something I should know?”  
“Yes. I did not wish to hurt you but you must know. And I will not lie to you. I cannot stay here in Midgard. I must return to Asgard. I only have maybe one year at most here on Midgard. As I am needed home.”  
“One year. I see.”  
“Are you upset? Have I offended you?”  
“What? No…its just…I mean I knew this couldn't be anything too serious or permanent. Just when it becomes a reality…I guess its just a little hard to accept. But if I have at least one year with you I can be a happy man.”  
“You are ok with that arrangement?”  
“Yes. Even if it is only one year a lot can happen in one year. And I would rather spend one year with you Thor then have you leave now.”  
“So I will spend my one year here on Midgard here with you. I will be yours and yours alone for this one year. Then I will return to Asgard. But do not think I will forget you Tony. For I will not. I have much enjoyed my time with you and more time will forever put you in my heart. Do not think you meant nothing to me.”  
Tony didn't know what to say to that. He hadn’t wanted to cry in front of Thor but it was kind of happening anyway. As he was lacking words he just hugged the God of Thunder. “Thank you Thor. You will always have a place with me in my heart as well. Though I'm not sure what exactly ill do when you leave…”  
“What about the doctor?”  
“Banner?”  
“Yes. You two seem very close and I'm almost positive he has what you would call a crush on you. And you both speak that weird…language.”   
Tony laughed. He meant all the scientist things they talked about. Tony had never really thought about Banner like that but it wasn't out of the question. He had become his best friend. He had plenty of time to worry about that. But for now he would just enjoy his time with Thor. 

For that one year Tony and Thor spent their days enjoying each other’s company. Having fun together, having sex, cooking, just relaxing, and anything else that one might think of. When Thor left he even made him a cake. With the same ingredients as the night they spent on the couch, which made Tony chuckle. And when he left Tony was a bit hurt as he just lost someone close but he knew it was inevitable. Though he did come back to visit once in a while they never dared pick up where they left off. As was how they wanted it. He did work with Banner on his research on how to control his big green rage monster. So they were spending a lot of time together. And they were getting very close to an answer as well as each other. It took some time for Tony to get over the loss of Thor but he did give Banner a chance. And he found he was happy with him. And content. He could never replace Thor but he found a new kind of happy with the doctor and Tony was just fine with that.


End file.
